


burdens

by aradii



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Comfort, Gen, and it's really sweet, basically dima is comforting you this time, because i needed this haha, honestly idk what to put here lmao, this was really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradii/pseuds/aradii
Summary: you didn't want to bother dimitri with your problems, but he finds out regardless and gives you the words you needed to hear.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Reader
Kudos: 91





	burdens

A choked sob stirred Dimitri from his slumber, his eye blinking away the sleepiness as he focused on the figure in front of him. Your back was facing him, your body centimeters away from falling off the bed. Dimitri would have pulled you in his arms and fallen back asleep, if it were not for your shaking shoulders and the way your body curled in. The king listened closely, listening to the way you tried to even your breathing. You knew he was awake and you prayed to Sothis above that he would just fall back asleep and leave you be.

But alas, that was not the case.

Dimitri's hand reached out and gingerly placed itself on your shoulder, feeling the way you stiffened. "My beloved, what is wrong? Why are you crying alone?" his voice was a whisper in the dark. You took a deep, shaky breath before slowly shifting and turning around to see your husband. His sapphire eye was filled with concern for you, his eyebrows furrowing in seeing the tears staining your face.

"I-I'm fine, really, Dimitri. There's nothing to worry about, I'm just crying over something really dumb. Compared to your responsibilities and what you've gone through, I'm just being a huge baby. I'll get over it," your shaky voice explained to him. Your eyes flitted away from his, afraid of what he'll say to your explanation. But the way his hand gently caressed the side of your face and brushed away the remaining tears on your face brought your attention back to him, your eyes locking onto his.

"My love, you should never compare your pains to mine, to anyone really," Dimitri brought his forehead closer to yours, leaning against yours. "Your struggles and despair are just as important as anyone else's, including mine. Your pain is mine, you know."

You really didn't want to cry in front of your husband, at least not now, not when he already had so many burdens on his shoulders. You wanted to remain strong, always smiling and be his pillar of support when he needed you the most. But... you couldn't help the tears from spilling from your eyes again. You couldn't help your face falling, your sobs beginning to come from your mouth again. You couldn't help it as you pulled yourself into Dimitri's chest, letting everything out. 

You were deeply hurting inside, but Dimitri's strong arms wrapped around you and his whispers of reassurance and care did wonders for you and your fears.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways,,, i love dimitri fire emblem


End file.
